


All the Same

by Starofwinter



Series: Adjacent Verse [33]
Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Endor, Final Battle, Multi, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: War never changes.  Rex has seen that enough times to know.





	All the Same

Rex looked over the Rebels under his command, familiar faces young and old - Striker and Caliber and Rose and dozens of other beings of a dozen different species; at their backs they had Fives, Tup, Jesse, Loudmouth, and more from other companies that they’d picked up over the years.  It tore at his heart, seeing them ready for battle again, in beskar’gam bearing their old colors. “You lot,” he said, nodding to the younger ones, “You stay with us.  _ Do not  _ break ranks unless I give the order.”  He was bringing every last one of them home.   

Kriff, it was just like the last war, too many kids ready to die before they ever lived.  He watched them go, his jaw clenched. Wolffe’s bracer knocking against his pulled him out of his thoughts, but he sighed as the look on his husband’s face mirrored his own.  

“Wars don’t fuckin’ change,” Wolffe growled, “Just sending kids out to die for beings that’ll never know their names.”  Rex clenched his jaw so tight it sent a sharp ache through his skull. 

“We don’t have a choice.”  They never had. Only now, instead of being sent to war by senators that never saw them as being real, living people, the kids were volunteering for it, to defend their families and other kids like them, so there was half a chance they wouldn’t have to grow up too fast to fight the same wars.  “Is it ever going to stop?” He hated the sick feeling of despair in his gut.

Wolffe sighed and nodded, as the first shouted warnings came over their comms.  “Yeah, it stops today. All of this, we’re gonna stop it today.” 

Rex looked at the Death Star overhead as he walked out of the transport with Wolffe, and sent yet another plea to the Manda to keep his family safe there.  There was nothing he could do for them now.

Besides, he had more family to keep safe.  He wasn’t going to let anyone else die under his command.  This time would be different.

He had to tell himself that, at least.


End file.
